


【盾冬】Painkiller and Whiskey（ABO世界观·完结）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: 配对：Alpha军官狮子盾✖Beta军医詹巴基Summary：军医詹姆斯忽然接到一个奇怪的任务：医治并贴身保护一名伤得很重的伤员……





	1. Chapter 1

01

詹姆斯被两名面色苍白的士兵扯出诊室的时候，病床上的伤员还在痛苦地呻吟着。他们的止痛药不太够用，绷带也紧缺，人手更是紧张，他将近二十四个小时没有休息，所以当他的双手被抓住、整个人被拖出急诊室，他的第一反应不是反抗，而是努力阻止自己睡着。

哪怕是站着他都可以睡着，别提有一双手正扶着他的背，他几乎不用自己走路，对他来说，这跟睡在地上没有太多区别。

他努力撑起眼皮，发不出一丝声音，只能尽量不损耗能量。他隐隐可以感觉这是一件很重要的事情，却又忍不住担心珍妮无法一个人完成手术，在两种担忧的拉扯之下，他被带进一顶临时搭起来的帐篷里。他强撑精神，有一瞬间他的耳朵嗡嗡地响，但下一秒他看清了躺在担架上的伤员，所有的疲惫都消失了。

他行医的经验不算丰富，但他几乎可以肯定，那个人就要断气，丧失所有生命体征。

他见过更糟的，比这糟糕好几倍的，区别是那些士兵运过来的时候已经盖着白布了，而现在有人把他从手术室揪出来，让他医治这个无法被医治的士兵。

“我不明白。”

“这是弗瑞的命令，巴恩斯先生。”

“他中了几枪？”

“很难去数。”

是了，是了，他根本看不出那套作战服原本的颜色，他看到的是铁锈一般的红色，触目惊心。

“我需要帮手。”

“我们就是。”

事已至此，没有什么可以震惊到他，他也习惯了人手不足的情况。

“那开始吧。”

“这位伤员也许需要四倍剂量的止痛药，巴恩斯先生，我们需要他活着。”

一阵眩晕袭击了他，想到那个只能用一半止痛药的伤员，还有那隐忍而痛苦的呻吟声，他握紧了拳头。

“我们没有那么多止痛药，药品早就告急了！”

“药品在运输的路上。”弗瑞的声音听起来没有什么底气，那个不请自来的指挥官掀开帐篷，大步走了进来，面色凝重地看了看床上的伤员，又很快把目光转移到他身上，“你是这里最有经验的医生，罗杰斯队长需要你的医治，药品紧缺的事情我们会解决。”

“他已经快要不能呼吸，他很痛苦。”

“把子弹取出来，他会活下去。”

对他来说军官和士兵都是一样的，都是伤员，都是他想要拯救的人，只是有时候，终结痛苦比延续痛苦更仁慈。他根本没有把握救活那个人，他该怎么办？

“你是一名Beta，对吗？”

“是的。”

“你闻不到Alpha信息素，所以你不知道现在整个帐篷充满了他的信息素，他无意识这么做。我知道他快要不行了，但他想要活下去。他还有很多事情没有完成，他想要重新站起来，你能相信我吗？”

“我没有试过一次取出那么多子弹。”

“那就试一试，把这当成一场实验，他对这个习以为常了。”

弗瑞把不知道从哪里找来的、还染着血的手术刀递到他的手上，同时珍妮带着药品和绷带匆匆走了进来，她冲他点点头，像是清楚他的担忧与顾忌。

他戴上手套，心跳因为长时间的超负荷工作而快速跳动，他走向那个浑身是血的军官，走得越近，越感到一股倔强的气息。作为一名Beta，他闻不到任何信息素的气味，但也许弗瑞说得没错，这个男人想要活下去，不管付出什么代价。

02

詹姆斯从一片黑暗中醒来，他的眼睛很疼，意识出现混乱，他只能勉强记得珍妮的惊呼，那个人还活着。

他大概取出了九颗还是十颗子弹，他不敢去数，只能在一次次发现又一个弹孔的时候强撑着精神，告诉自己要坚持下去。

伤员眼睛紧闭着，全程没有动弹，仿佛一具尸体，但那颗心脏顽强不屈地跳动着，那也是失血止不住的原因之一。他花了很大的功夫才忍住眼泪，又或者他已经哭了很久，他也不知道那是为什么。

他也许是直接晕过去的，珍妮的那句“他还活着”仿佛是一个魔咒，让他放松了过度紧绷的神经，他的世界瞬间黑暗了，可他并不是很害怕。

“你终于醒了。”

他看向声音的来源，珍妮似乎也哭了。

“我当然会醒过来。”

“你太久没有休息，巴恩斯先生，而且滴水未进，我真担心……”

他费劲地扯出一个笑容，眼袋生疼，“别犯傻。”

“那个人还活着。”

“你说罗杰斯队长？”

他也不确定自己有没有听错，弗瑞只提到那个名字一两次。

“是的。麻醉已经过去，他醒了过来。”

他不敢想象那该有多疼，咽了口唾沫，“那他还好吗？”

“没喊疼。”

“止痛药呢？”

“用完了，那些药对他似乎不起作用。”

他起身，眩晕与恶心的感觉从未停止，他忽然发现他还在做手术的帐篷里，躺在临时铺在地上的毯子上，而距离他不远的地方，躺着大难不死的罗杰斯队长。

他甩了甩麻木的手指，在珍妮的帮助下站起来，走到伤员的床边，他在毫无心理准备的情况下与那双满是红血丝的蓝眼睛对视，心跳又加快了不少。

“你……能说话吗？”

那人缓缓点了点头。

“很抱歉，我们的止痛药用光了。”

“它们……没用。”

“没用？”

“……是的……麻醉也没用。”

“你的意思是，”他震惊地睁大了眼睛，“你一直清醒着？直到结束？”

罗杰斯队长费劲地点了点头。

“怎么会这样……”

“不是……你们的……错……”

珍妮悄悄拉了拉他的衣袖，在他耳边轻声说：“他被改造过，身体异于常人，弗瑞告诉我的。弗瑞还请你贴身守护罗杰斯队长。”

“可我还有很多病人，”他不得不压低声音，用只有他和珍妮可以听到的音量说，他莫名担心罗杰斯队长会伤心，“我没办法一直守着他。”

珍妮露出难色，“我也是这么告诉他的，但他坚持，还说会有新的医生。他还让我把这个交给你……”

他从珍妮手中接过了一把被体温捂热的枪。

“这是为什么？”

“因为我的行踪不能暴露……巴恩斯先生，在其他人可以赶来之前……”

“你一直在听吗？”

“……是的。”罗杰斯队长费劲地呼吸着，“但我保证……很快有人……”

“我知道了，你先不要说话。”他坐下来，检查绷带的情况，“我会守着你，罗杰斯队长。”

他收到一个可以称作感激的眼神，忽然觉得这一切都是值得的，他让这个坚韧不屈的战士活了下来，没有什么比这个重要。

03

有时候詹姆斯会好奇，是不是造物主过于偏心，赠予了Alpha极强的生命力。第三天破晓的时候，罗杰斯队长已经可以跟他正常对话了。

他和珍妮给这位伤员换绷带，本以为会是一项艰巨的任务，但罗杰斯队长居然可以撑起自己的身体，在珍妮的帮助下坐起来，而且没有发出一声痛苦的闷哼。

“感觉如何？”

“好了许多。”

罗杰斯队长可真是一名会安慰人的军官。

他不再说话，小心翼翼地解开那些被血染红的绷带，却惊讶地发现罗杰斯队长的伤口得愈合很快，除了胸口附近的伤口，其他的都长得差不多了。

“这简直是奇迹……”

“也许再过几天，我就可以自己走路了。”

他们相视一笑，仿佛已经认识了很多年。他很想知道这是怎么回事，但伤口愈合总不是一件坏事，自然是越早越好。

这位留着粗犷的络腮胡的Alpha军官其实很温柔，这几天的相处让他意识到这点。他开始感激弗瑞曾经逼他那么做，罗杰斯队长不该被放弃，他很抱歉他曾经动过那样的念头。他的心软与恐惧差点酿成大错，好在他还可以好好弥补……

罗杰斯队长似乎还想说什么，也就是这个时候，三五个身穿黑色作战服的士兵闯了进来。这顶临时搭起来的帐篷瞬间拥挤了许多。

“你们要做什么？”

不祥的预感让他心脏一紧，他把罗杰斯队长护在身后，但罗杰斯队长按住他紧绷的肩膀，“没关系，让他们过来。”

他本想乖乖听话，可那些人分明取出了采血装置，该死的，罗杰斯队长不能再失血了。

“他已经失血过多，不能再抽血了，一管都不行！”

“罗杰斯队长？”

“让他们过来，没关系的。”

他希望有人可以直接把他打晕，或者把他拖出去，这样他就不需要看着罗杰斯队长的血管被针管刺破，看着本就失血过多的、虚弱的身体持续被抽血，看着红黑色的血液灌满了一根又一根的管子。

“够了！你们快停下来！”

没有人可以告诉他这是为什么，那些人似乎根本听不到他的声音，他不明白为什么他要救活一个人，又要眼睁睁看着那个人失血而死。

珍妮拦着他，因为对方全副武装，随时可以把他们解决，他也有枪，可他从没有真正开枪伤过人，他们毫无胜算。

“抱歉，请你好好照顾他。”

为首的女人离开前对他这么说。

他只能看到罗杰斯队长苍白的嘴唇和脸庞，除此之外没有其他。

“可怜的队长……”珍妮的声音带着哭腔。

“我们……还有药吗？”

“没用的，巴恩斯先生。”

他深呼吸，揉了揉发疼的双眼，坐下来，轻轻握住罗杰斯队长的右手。那个遍体鳞伤的Alpha已经晕了过去，他甚至不敢用力。他希望他可以做点什么，但这个世界上没有特效药，他也没办法把Alpha失去的血补回来，他唯一能做的是陪着他度过这段艰难的时间。

“我希望我可以帮助你……我多希望我可以……”

他突然痛恨自己不是Alpha或者Omega，他无法感知到罗杰斯队长的信息素，感觉不到一丝一毫的信息素，他甚至不知道罗杰斯队长的信息素是什么样的气味。

他克制地握着那只无力的手，担心罗杰斯队长的脉搏会越来越虚弱，他无意识地念起了祷告词，一切糟糕透了。

“你一定是一个勇敢的战士，罗杰斯队长，我希望你可以少几分痛苦，我愿意分担你的痛苦……”

他还没有说完，罗杰斯队长慢慢地、有力地回握了他的手。

TBC


	2. Chapter2

04

自从罗杰斯队长回握他的手，他几乎寸步不离，时刻守在他的伤员身边。詹姆斯也不知道自己怎么了，明明已经见惯了生死别离，现在连伤员的呼吸减慢都能让他着急得要命，要知道他一开始还舍不得用那么多止痛药。

现在，别说四倍的止痛药，他恨不得把所有的药品用上，把自己的血输给罗杰斯队长。

弗瑞的确派来了新的医生和护士，他们看起来没有太多经验，太过年轻，可他又何尝不是还没毕业就成了一名医疗兵。短短半年，他似乎已经老了很多岁。

他以为他已经麻木了，在面对死亡与离别这件事上，他成熟得可悲，直到罗杰斯队长出现。他从未见过如此强烈的求生本能与强大的生命力，再痛苦，哪怕不堪忍受，罗杰斯队长也没有放弃，甚至可以反过来安慰无能的医生，简直不可思议。

他只想让罗杰斯队长恢复健康，重新站起来，让那张苍白的脸恢复血色，而不可思议的是，他的愿望正在实现——他的伤员不仅在一天之内恢复了血色，还在第二天傍晚恢复了部分体力，不需要搀扶就可以自己坐起来，只需一根拐杖就可以下床行走。

孤陋寡闻的军医还以为自己在做梦，但珍妮也在频频惊叹罗杰斯队长的恢复能力，所以这是真的，他只是把情况想得太糟糕了。他行医的经验依然不足。

罗杰斯队长没有解释自己为什么可以恢复得那么快，他不好多问，只是做好自己的本职工作，毕竟，他的伤员已经帮了他很大的忙。

但更奇怪的是，弗瑞在第四天午后突然出现，带来了一箱珍贵的药品和一箱威士忌。

药品他可以理解，他猜想罗杰斯队长的军衔不低，是一个非常重要的人物，稀缺资源向这样的战士倾斜也是情理之中——但威士忌？他搞不明白。罗杰斯队长看起来并不是一个会酗酒的士兵，更像滴酒不沾的那一类。他们认识的时间不长，他对罗杰斯队长的印象是自律、克制、坚韧不拔又十分神秘。

罗杰斯队长看着那箱威士忌，微微皱眉，似乎并不认同。詹姆斯脑子里的疑问更多了，可惜不能直接问出来。

“你看起来还不错，队长。”

“多谢挂念。”

“他们不该取那么多血，我们的情报有误。”

“我理解，你不需要解释太多。”

他们的关系似乎不太好，詹姆斯站在一旁，鬼使神差地得出这个结论。弗瑞也是一名Alpha，詹姆斯好奇此时此刻这两位Alpha的信息素是否在隐隐缠斗。他假装自己正在清点药品，其实竖起了耳朵，听得仔细。突如其来的好奇心让他感到陌生又熟悉，那个浑身是秘密的伤员总能激发他遗忘已久的各种情绪。

“我给你带来了一箱威士忌，史蒂夫。”弗瑞坐到病床边，指了指不远处的箱子，“别愁眉苦脸的，你可以找点乐子。我知道你闲不下来。”

原来罗杰斯队长的名字叫史蒂夫。他也不知道他怎么就注意到了这个。

“我们真的是朋友吗，弗瑞？”罗杰斯队长的声音听不出情绪，“我希望你可以坦诚一点，或者说出那个词。”

“我以为这是最迷人的方式，它们可是我花了很大的功夫才找到的。”

“你应该知道我不喜欢饮酒。”

在气氛可以变得更加尴尬之前，弗瑞妥协了，站了起来，轻轻拍了拍衣袖。

“我后天再过来，队长。祝你早日康复。好好照顾自己，我这么说不仅是因为你的身份，还因为你是一个值得尊敬的战士。”

罗杰斯队长的表情这才缓和了几分，眉头终于舒展。坐在病床上的伤员简单点点头，“我知道了。”

弗瑞离开后，罗杰斯队长拄着拐杖下床，沉默不语，打开一瓶威士忌，咕咚咕咚地喝了起来。

他着实吓了一跳，半天没反应过来，他应该阻止他的伤员酗酒，那对恢复身体没有任何帮助。可等他可以那么做，罗杰斯队长已经喝光了大半瓶，顺从地被他带回病床上，乖乖躺好。

“你、你喝醉了吗？你不该喝酒，队长，那对你的伤口不利！”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”

罗杰斯队长十分委屈地看着他，他又不好意思发脾气了。

他担心罗杰斯队长喝酒的时候会扯到一些伤口，解开那件被染红的、破旧的军装一看，果然不出所料，好在流的血不多，在可以控制的范围内。

“我帮你上点药。”

“有劳了。”

“你为什么……”

他咬着下唇，不确定该不该问，这并不是他该管的事情，酒是弗瑞带来的，与他无关。

“你想问什么？”

“没什么。麻烦举起手，我得解开绷带。”

罗杰斯队长不再追问，乖乖举起了双手。

在换绷带和上药的过程中，罗杰斯队长的目光似乎一直黏在他的身上，他可以清晰地感觉到那道专注而笃定的目光，他差点忘记了换药的步骤，实在恼人。也许是他挡着他罗杰斯队长的视线，下一次他的动作得快一点。

“按理说，我是喝不醉的。”

他帮罗杰斯队长系上扣子的时候，罗杰斯队长忽然开了口。他的目光撞到一起，他忽然感到呼吸困难，只能傻乎乎地点头。

“弗瑞不过是想测试一下我。他得确认他们拿走的血真的有用。”

“我不明白……”

“他没说谎，这是最迷人的方式，哪怕我不喜欢喝酒。”

他虽然是一个Beta，但他嗅觉不差，可以说比一般人要好一些。就比如现在，他可以清晰地感觉到罗杰斯队长吐出的混着威士忌的气息，这感觉糟糕透了，因为他突然想起自己是一个酒鬼，而且偏爱威士忌这样的烈酒。

“那……”他舔了舔唇，干渴的感觉着实煎熬，“那你们的测试结果如何？”

“我应该没醉。”

“应该。”他重复了这个奇怪的词，“这是一个不严谨的说法，如果这是一场测试的话。”

“也许这场测试被干扰了。”

罗杰斯队长这么说的时候，不加掩饰地盯着他，就好像在暗示是他干扰了这场奇怪的测试。莫名其妙的心虚让他感觉脸颊有些发烫，心跳也加速了不少，好在珍妮及时出现，结束了这段对话。

05

如果珍妮得空，詹姆斯可以暂时离开罗杰斯队长的帐篷，到他原本的工作区域巡查，看看有没有什么伤员需要帮助。最近新增的伤员还在他们可以承受的范围之内，巡一遍下来大概需要一两个小时。

可当他第二次试图这么做的时候，被弗瑞派来的年轻医生把他拉到一边，一副十分为难的样子，恳切地请他回到罗杰斯队长身边，说罗杰斯队长必须特殊对待。

那位年轻医务兵拍拍胸脯，一再保证自己可以完成这边的工作，他也不好说什么，提前回到了罗杰斯队长的帐篷，正好撞到他的伤员“酗酒”，花了很大的力气才忍住火气。

该死的，怎么可以这么不爱惜自己的身体，那可是满是伤痕的血肉之躯……

该死的，也不给他留一瓶，全喝光了……

罗杰斯队长似乎看出了他的气恼，拄着拐杖，费劲地收拾满地的酒瓶。他气归气，还是蹲下来帮忙，谁让他狠不下心呢？

“我没醉……”

**“你就不该喝酒！！！”**

他凶巴巴地怼了回去，在对上那双委屈的蓝眼睛之后才缓和表情，“反正也喝完了，以后不许再喝。”

“还剩一瓶。”

“你……”

“留给你的。”

他停下动作，难以置信地看着这个贴心又可恶的伤员，“你说什么？”

“我第二次喝它们的时候，你一直盯着我。我本来以为你看的是我，后来发现你看的是酒……”

他恨不得立刻消失，因为罗杰斯队长说得对，因为罗杰斯队长说得不全对，因为那双蓝眼睛正锁定着他，因为他的脸似乎快要熟透了。

罗杰斯队长见他不回话，自顾自地从床底掏出一瓶威士忌，献宝试的推到他的脚边，他拿也不是，不拿也不是，只能假装自己成了一座无法动弹的雕像。

“巴恩斯先生？”

“你……你得好好休息，知道吗？”

“我喝不醉的，别担心我。”

“我担心的不是这个。”

“那你在担心什么？”

“我担心你的伤口，酒精是刺激的东西，你不该犯傻。”

罗杰斯队长似乎笑了，他可以听到一阵恼人的轻笑声。

“你的确在担心我。”

“我当然会担心你，你是我的病人。”他忽然乱了阵脚，而这样突如其来的慌乱很快变成了恼怒，“现在回到你的病床上，好好躺着，这里我来收拾就好。”

罗杰斯队长乖乖照做了。

06

他做了一个噩梦。

他在混沌之中听到很多痛苦的呻吟，甚至尖叫，他回到了那场不可能成功的手术上，双手颤抖，罗杰斯队长的眼睛迟迟没有睁开，而珍妮哭泣着，为那位遍体鳞伤的战士盖上一张白布……

他睁开了眼睛，意识挣扎着从深海中浮出来，他的心跳很乱，呼吸剧烈，过了好一会儿才反应过来他只是做了一个噩梦。

这个噩梦该死的真实，他出了一身的冷汗，怎么也缓不过来。

他看了看不远处的罗杰斯队长，依稀可以看出伤员胸口的起伏正常，这才缓缓松了口气。他悬着一颗心，犹豫要不要亲自确认一下罗杰斯队长的心跳与呼吸，他担心会打扰罗杰斯队长难得的安睡，又被那场噩梦折磨得够呛，直到确定听不到罗杰斯队长的呼吸声才下定决心起身查看。

他轻手轻脚地走到伤员的病床边，伸出手，正想要探一探对方的呼吸，电光火石之间，他的手腕被一股强大的力量扣住，接着他整个人砸到那张病床上，有人牢牢压着他的双腿，还有一把枪抵在他的腰间。

“是谁？”

他在黑暗中抵住罗杰斯队长的胸口，幸运地避开了那些伤，也被对方强有力的心跳弄得不知所措。他很狼狈，完全没想到这个Alpha恢复得那么快……

“是我，罗杰斯队长。”

“巴恩斯先生？”

“是的，也许……你可以先把我放开……”

“没有闻到你的信息素，抱歉。”

嘴上说着抱歉，罗杰斯队长依然没有放开他，连那把枪都没撤掉，也不知道是不是故意的。

“因为我是一名Beta，仅此而已……”

更让他感到不可思议的是，白天还得拄着拐杖走路的伤员，此刻居然可以轻而易举地“制伏”他，那双手似乎力大无穷，他怎么也挣脱不开。原来罗杰斯队长早就恢复得差不多，早就不需要拐杖与帮助，可他却选择掩饰真相……

“你是一名Beta，这很好。”

“你、你不打算放开我吗？”

“我想要这么做。”

他深吸一口气，这张床上满是烈酒的气息，他快要没办法思考了。

“那你为什么……”

“你发现了我的秘密，詹姆斯。”

**该死的，他明明什么都不知道！他抛弃了所有的疑问去关心一个Alpha，结果那个Alpha居然忘恩负义，不识好歹，恩将仇报……** 他在心里狠狠咒骂这个压在他身上的混蛋，气得眼睛发红。

“你在害怕吗？”

“我只是……做了个愚蠢的噩梦，想要知道你是否安好。”

“我很感激你，巴恩斯先生。”

“那就放开我你这个混蛋！”

Alpha充耳不闻，甚至把他 **唯一** 自由的手也扣在了枕头边。

“相信我，我也希望可以这么简单……”

TBC


	3. 吃醋的狮子盾

07

“你是弗瑞的人吗？”

控制着他的四肢的Alpha低声询问，但这听起来就像一场审讯。Alpha的双手强劲有力，如镣铐一般坚固。在黑暗中他看不到那双蓝眼睛，他唯一可以感受到的是那道属于狩猎者的视线，它牢牢锁定着他的一举一动、一呼一吸，那双蓝眼睛试图看穿他，但它们的主人才是那个浑身都是秘密的人。

詹姆斯侧过脸，忍着怒意，“我不知道你在说什么。弗瑞是所有人的长官，他要求我医治你，寸步不离地守着你，我尽力去做了。”

他想要知道罗杰斯队长是什么时候恢复的，又是如何恢复的。一开始这位神秘的Alpha随时可能死掉：剧痛、失血、感染、病菌……但Alpha撑了过来，不仅如此，还在短短几天时间内恢复攻击与制服一个成年男性Beta的能力。

“你在生气，对吗？”

面对Alpha的明知故问，他不想多说什么。他在生气，他有无数个生气的理由，他在Alpha身上耗费了多少心血与药品，除了吃饭睡觉，他所有的精力与关心都给了Alpha，可此时此刻他在接受一场莫名其妙的审讯，危在旦夕。

“我不知道我可不可以信任你，巴恩斯先生。我在这里没有任何朋友，我通过了所有的测试，生理与心理上的，但他们依然不满意。我希望我可以信任你，我是认真的，我已经厌倦了猜忌与怀疑。”

“你的枪还抵在我的腰上。”

“我可以撤掉，但你得保证你不会大声呼喊。”

他搞不明白这个浑身是伤的Alpha怎么可以只用一只手控制他的双手，他怎么也挣脱不了，也许他还没出息地担心对方的伤势，他可真是一个烂好人。

他点点头，表现出妥协的模样，过了一会儿，那把抵在他腰间的枪被撤掉了。Alpha将它收到自己的腰间，可惜枪柄依然蹭着他的皮肤，依旧嚣张。

“其实我知道是你。”

“为什么？”

“你的脚步声。你起身的时候我就醒了。”

“干得漂亮。”

“如果是别人，枪口会对准他的心脏或者咽喉。”

他痛恨自己因为Alpha的一面之词而心软，神经麻痹，在某个瞬间相信对方有苦衷，而自己的努力与心血没有完全白费。

“我希望你能坦诚告诉我……你是不是弗瑞的人？”

“定义这个说法。”

“意思是……”

他们的谈话声很低，所以他可以听到一阵略微熟悉的脚步声，对方的鞋子有跟，根据这个时间点，应该是正在值夜班的珍妮。压在他身上的Alpha比他警惕多了，立刻停止说话，还用空余的手捂住了他的嘴。

他无比庆幸自己不是一个Omega，否则遇到这样的情况，恐怕已经被信息素撩拨得发情，后果不堪设想。他感受不到Alpha的信息素，但他依然可以感觉到那种压迫感与控制欲，居高临下，他无处可逃。

珍妮在他们的帐篷之前停留了片刻，然后走开，脚步声远去之后Alpha松开了他的嘴。

“我只是……一个再普通不过的军医，毕业不久，见过了太多的生死离别。”之前短暂的窒息让他呼吸困难，“弗瑞不是我的直接长官，但我不得不服从他的命令，医治你，寸步不离，现在我后悔自己那么天真愚蠢……”

他说不下去了，因为那很伤人，而愧疚是他此刻最不需要的东西。

“对不起，我很抱歉。”

那只钳制他的手松懈了几分，他应该可以趁机逃跑，可他没办法那么做，有些话现在不说清楚，只会后患无穷。

“我知道我们认识不久，短短几天时间……”他小心地措辞，“如果你不信任弗瑞，你当然可以怀疑我，我理解。但我没办法证明我自己的话，我也不知道应该相信谁。”

“我知道。”

又松了几分。他怀疑这位Alpha在给他逃跑的暗示。

“如果我是弗瑞的人呢，”他忍不住这么问，“如果我是，你会杀了我吗？”

“不，”Alpha沉默片刻之后这么回答，“不，我不会。”

然后他的四肢解放了，他依然以一种诡异的姿势躺在伤员的单人床上，那个钳制他的Alpha起身，站到了床边。他动了动麻木的双腿，意料之中感受到肌肉的微微抽搐。

“我不该放开你。”

“那你打算怎么做？压得我喘不过气直到天亮？”

“如果有必要，我会的。”

“你……”

他又一次气结，却又因为忍不住想象那个画面而感到羞耻，只能跳过这个，一股脑站起来，忍着恼人的酥麻推开那个该死的Alpha ，回到自己的床上躺下，然后转过身去背对着某个混蛋。

他不知道对方为何有枪、平时又把枪藏在什么地方，也不知道他们是敌是友，但他把后背留给了那个Alpha，仅仅因为他想要拒绝承认某些事情。

他可真不怕死，也真没出息。

08

詹姆斯希望昨夜发生的一切才是一场噩梦，但他躺在床上，越发清醒，残酷的现实提醒他那都是真的。罗杰斯队长已经恢复得七七八八，不再是遍体鳞伤、随时可能死掉的糟糕状态。事情也不如他想象中的简单，至少罗杰斯队长和弗瑞的关系和他曾经认为的不同。他的伤员在武装自己，怀疑所有的人和事，他也在被怀疑的列表里。

他现在连他和罗杰斯队长是敌是友都分不清，更别提罗杰斯队长和其他人的关系了。

他保持着同一个姿势直到天亮，尽管心潮翻涌，彷徨而不安，他必须维持纹丝不动。

天亮之后，他们又该怎么办呢？

假装一切如常？还是在其他人在场的时候好好演戏？

是珍妮“叫醒”了他，他“睡”得太久，远远超过了正常时间。如果他的工作是寸步不离地守护罗杰斯队长，他只需要待在这间帐篷里，那么他的休息时间会多很多，可惜他已经失去了好好休息的机会。对方是一名身经百战的Alpha，对他心存疑虑，还藏着一把手枪，鬼知道还有没有别的东西。接下来的日子他该如何安睡呢？

“你很久没有睡得那么晚了，巴恩斯先生。”

他穿外套的时候珍妮笑嘻嘻地说，但女孩脸上的微笑很快消失，换成了疑惑，“可你看起来似乎更憔悴了，昨晚没睡好吗？”

他飞快地看了看不远处的罪魁祸首，又看向担忧的珍妮，挤出一个微笑，“我只是习惯了晚睡，别担心我，亲爱的。”

“你该好好休息了。罗杰斯队长恢复得很快，是个省心的伤员。”

省心？他可不这么认为。

“抱歉，巴恩斯先生，你可不可以……帮我换一下绷带？”

珍妮往后转，惊呼起来，“上帝啊，队长，你的伤口怎么裂开了那么多？”

他也很惊讶，Alpha胸前的绷带被染红了不少，已经变成了接近黑红的颜色。唯一的解释是昨晚晚上，他们对峙的时候，这个Alpha不顾自己身上的伤口，拼命用力、拉扯，于是快要长好的伤口又裂开了。

看到他的伤员如此不爱惜自己的身体，他气得要命，他也气自己就这么轻易心软，用最快的速度赶到Alpha的病床边，把所有的药品准备好，然后紧张又小心翼翼地给对方上药换绷带。

“绷带好像不太够……我去拿！”

珍妮一离开，气氛瞬间变得诡异了许多。他们就好像两只会在夜晚变成奇异生物的异类，到了白天就要假装自己是正常人类，知晓对方的秘密却必须闭口不谈。

他继续埋头涂药，保持专业的水平，让这个恢复能力极强的Alpha少受了不少苦。他们沉默了一阵，直到其中一个人忍不住开口。

“这并不是苦肉计……”

“你在担心我误会吗？”他应该涂上一些毒药才对，该死的Alpha。

“谢谢你，巴恩斯先生。我为昨晚发生的一切道歉。”

“尽管你依然不相信我。”

“尽管我暂时没办法信任你。”

Alpha耐心纠正道。他痛恨自己不忍心下狠手，让这个Alpha皱眉叫苦。

珍妮的工作很多，他希望珍妮可以留下来陪他对付这个神秘莫测的Alpha，但那不可能，对珍妮来说也太危险，他只能一个人继续这个任务。他希望珍妮可以多待一会儿，但很快他就发现，珍妮和他们待在一起也不全是好的。

“你的胡须长得太长了，队长，”珍妮亲热地叫着Alpha“队长”，还很关心对方的衣食住行，“那会影响你进食或者喝水的。”

“谢谢关心，我这样就很好，习惯了。”

“我帮你剃胡子吧，正好我现在没有别的工作。”

“等等——”他着急地打断珍妮，反应有些过激，吓了珍妮一跳，但沉默不语的Alpha心里清楚这是为什么。他可不能让珍妮冒险，或者让危险的Alpha拿到剃须刀。

伤员与护士都在看着他，他的脸不争气地红了。

“我是说……我可以帮罗杰斯队长剃胡子。我的经验比较丰富。”他说着，心虚地摸了摸自己好久没有打理的胡茬，然后赶紧把手放下，看起来愚蠢极了。

“谢谢你，巴恩斯先生。”

Alpha倒是赞同他的提议，看起来十分潇洒，着实欠揍。

那个足以凭借体力钳制一名成年男人的Alpha就那么坐着，任由他给他的下颌抹上泡沫，任由他的剃须刀在他的脖子边上移动。他刮第三刀的时候，Alpha直勾勾地看着他，仿佛他的嘴唇、下巴或者喉结长得有什么不对，又因为珍妮在场，他不得不败下阵来，移开视线，认命干活。

他找个机会得好好教教这个Alpha基本的礼仪，作为一名伤员，用那样的目光注视、或者说锁定医生是非常无礼的。那个混蛋真是不放过任何一个观察他、评估他的机会，要知道他的剃须刀就抵在他的皮肉上。

他时不时利用锋利的刀片警告这个不安分的Alpha，他第五次那么做的时候，Alpha忽然抓住他的手腕，吓得他差点真的划破Alpha的皮肤。

“做什么？”他的不悦已经写在脸上，可对方似乎没看明白。

“只是提醒你，珍妮已经走了。”

“那你自己剃吧……放手！”

“你很耐心，巴恩斯先生。”

“那是珍妮在的时候，放手，我的手上可有刀片。”

“你们似乎很亲密。”

“不关你的事……”

Alpha眼中的委屈不知从何而来，只能让他更加烦躁。

“你们是恋人关系吗？”

“你今天的话太多了，罗杰斯队长。”

“你还在生气。”

“因为你一直在给我理由生气。”

“我自己剃就可以……”

“休想。我知道你喜欢收集武器，哪怕只是一枚剃须刀。”

Alpha笑了起来，似乎在笑他的前后矛盾。最该死的那只手还抓着他，丝毫没有放松的意思。他们不该有任何肢体接触，这很危险。

“那麻烦你了，巴恩斯先生。”

“你不怕我趁机伤害你吗？”

“你不会的。”

“你怎么知道。”

“我就是知道。”

“那就放手。”

这一次Alpha乖乖照做了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

09

詹姆斯不明白这个Alpha是怎么回事，就好像，他剃光的胡子在一夜之间重新长了回来，他的工作完全白费了。他气恼地瞪着Alpha的胡子，新长出来的，长度介于胡茬与胡须之间，过了半天才发现他的气恼有一部分是因为他被这样的胡子造型吸引了。

管他的，那也是他的杰作，他不过是被自己的剃须功夫吸引了。

“我的胡须也许有四倍生长的能力。”

被瞪得不知所措的Alpha默默解释道，可他并不想听什么“四倍生长力”这样的鬼话。这个罗杰斯队长真是了不起，止痛药需要四倍，威士忌也喝了四倍的量，连胡须都有四倍的生长力，简直不可理喻。

情绪不佳的军医移开视线，努力把注意力集中在他需要整理的药品上，那很奏效，他的心情逐渐平复下来，药品散发出的特殊气息总能让他静下心来。

可惜珍妮带着食物走了进来，见到躺在病床上的Alpha，又是一声惊呼。

“不是昨天才剃的胡子吗？”珍妮不依不饶，仿佛丧失了和他的一切默契，“我记得是巴恩斯先生精心为您——”

“并不是‘精心’！”他立刻纠正珍妮，又在他们惊讶地看向他之后不好意思地红了脸，他刚刚的确失态了，“我是说……我本来就不擅长剃须，只是尽了我的能力去做……”

“你做得很好，谢谢你，巴恩斯先生。”

“显然还不够好，因为你的脸上还有胡子。”

“但不得不说，这样的罗杰斯队长可真英俊，总算看清你的脸了——你说是不是，巴恩斯先生？”

他怀疑珍妮今天吃错了东西，净说些胡话，却也不好让珍妮发觉他对Alpha的不满，只好硬着头皮点点头。他对上了Alpha的视线，因为他可以明显感觉到自己被注视着，可那双蓝眼睛似乎看穿了他的秘密，他没出息地转过头，愣了片刻才发现自己可以继续整理药品。

珍妮吃错了东西，净说胡话，可珍妮的眼睛好得很，一眼便注意到了罗杰斯队长的英俊脸庞。不愿承认自己被Alpha的皮囊吸引的倒霉军医只能埋头苦干，可药品就这么多，他也不能反复整理。那只会显得非常刻意，他不想败下阵来。

“她走了。”

来自罗杰斯队长的温馨提示。

真该死。

他索性把一些药品放进他的小药箱里，带上它，打算去他经常值班的病房区看看。他得出去透透气，与其担心自己哪一天会被Alpha伤害，担惊受怕，还不如做一些让自己舒服的事情。

“你要去哪里？”

如他所料，Alpha叫住了他，奇怪的是，那并不是命令的语气，反倒像是……一种表示关切的询问。

“我去看看其他病人。”

“可我需要你。”

他的心跳停了片刻，极短的时间，可他是医生，足够判断这是否是正常现象。

他转头，对上那双蓝眼睛，以为自己可以狠心说出什么话，但他还是失败了。

“别担心，我只是透透气，你的秘密很安全。我并不想牵扯进去，不管你和弗瑞有什么私人恩怨，都与我无关。”

“我担心的不是这个。”

“你担心的是什么？”

“你的安全，还有……珍妮的安全。”

“你胆敢动她！”他疾速走到Alpha的病床边，怒不可遏，差一点要动手，“我不会让你伤害她——”

“不是我。你误会了，巴恩斯先生。”

“那是谁？”

“你留下，寸步不离，我用一个秘密交换。”

“你……”

他气得要命，却又被Alpha与生俱来的霸气镇住了，他是医者，无法狠心伤人，只有被欺负的份。

“别离开我，这里很危险。”

“凭什么？”

“你在乎她，这就够了。”

他又动摇了，珍妮是他在这里最好的朋友，他怎么可能不在乎她。他把善良可爱的珍妮当成自己的亲妹妹，珍妮的安危自然是他的事情。

“好，”他听到自己挫败的声音，轻轻放下医药箱，“我答应你。”

“你是认真的吗？”

“当然，恭喜你抓住了我的弱点。”

罗杰斯队长委屈地看着他，丝毫没有胜者的样子，反而让他怀疑是不是自己太刻薄了。

“你不是有个秘密要告诉我吗？”

“也许那对你来说不算秘密。”

“你……你这个混蛋！”

“但我得赌一把，不是吗？”

他根本没有兴趣玩这个游戏，他不想遵守任何游戏规则。

“靠近一点，医生。”

“什么？”

“既然是秘密，我不会大声说出来。”

他认命了，乖乖受人摆布。他凑过去，足够近了，近得他可以闻到从Alpha身上传来的混着药水和威士忌的气息，一时头晕目眩。

他没想到Alpha还要凑过来，嘴唇贴在他的耳际，吐出灼」热的气息。

“珍妮是一个Omega。”

10

詹姆斯往后退了一步，难以置信，Alpha口中的“秘密”对他而言冲击太大，他一时反应不过来。

“所以你原本并不知道。”

罗杰斯队长似乎对这个结果非常满意，詹姆斯攥紧拳头，深吸一口气，努力克制恼怒与不安。

“你在胡说八道。Omega根本不被允许出现在这里……珍妮……珍妮与我相识已久，我怎么可能不知道她的第二性」征，你不过是在胡说，你根本没有证据！”

“我的确没有直接的证据。”

罗杰斯队长倒是十分冷静，相比之下他就像是落败的一方，他不得不收起乱糟糟的情绪，耐心等待罗杰斯队长的下文。

“但我是一个Alpha，被强化过的Alpha，我可以在一英里之外嗅到一个发」情的Omega，也可以明显嗅到珍妮身上的信息素。她一直在使用抑制剂，她当然可以拿到那些药品，可她需要尽快再一次使用抑制剂，因为她的信息素越来越明显……”

“这不可能。”

“你明显在担心，巴恩斯先生。”

“那是因为你是一个不怀好意的Alpha，而珍妮是一个纤细柔弱的女孩。”

“你为什么总是误会我？”

“我很确定我没有误会你，也许你只是在铺垫，如果哪一天你伤害了她，你可以说她只是忘了用抑制剂，你在帮助她。”

Alpha冷静地注视他的眼睛，似乎打算就这么逼他投降。他没办法听进去，因为他希望这不是真的。如果珍妮是Omega，那么她的处境会非常危险。药品本就短缺，尤其抑制剂，他们不在市区，更难保证抑制剂的供给。一旦珍妮忘了服用抑制剂或者手里没有抑制剂，她会发情，医疗点附近大概有十多个Alpha，他们大多是纯良的士兵，可就怕他们的理智会被本能打败。

他是Beta，没有经历过发」情，也不清楚处于那个状态的Omega或者Alpha是什么感觉，但他不止一次见过被生理本能支配的Alpha和Omega，有时候那样的交」合是致命的。

“你没有发现她最近总是双颊绯红，兴奋异常，对吗？”

好像这几天珍妮的话的确多了点，他只当珍妮心情好，没有多想，他怎么可能想到那个地方去……

“也许是我的错。”

“为什么？”

“因为被送到这里的时候，我没办法控制Alpha信息素，那多少对Omega会有影响，哪怕是多年服用抑制剂的Omega。”

“你确定吗？”

“你应该提醒她，她该服药了。”

“我得去找她——”

“她就在过来的路上。”

他愣住，不知该如何回复。他不知道Alpha被强化到了什么地步，也不确定要不要质疑Alpha的结论，根据他的经验，他总是错的那个。

“巴恩斯先生！”珍妮着叫他的名字，迅速掀开帐篷的帘子，“你猜发生了什么！布鲁斯重新站起来了！他拄着拐杖走了几步，你能相信吗？”

“这是真的吗？”

“千真万确！我必须第一时间告诉你，快，跟我一起去看看他——”

“布鲁斯可以自己走过来。”

Alpha忽然开口，让所有的惊喜消失得干干净净，詹姆斯气恼地瞪着坐在病床上的“伤员”。

“你这个混蛋！”

“你答应过我的，巴恩斯先生。”

“你留下，寸步不离，我用一个秘密交换。”

想起自己答应过Alpha何等荒唐的条件，詹姆斯又一次败下阵来，他看了看兴奋不已的珍妮，抱歉地摇摇头，“也许得晚一点，珍妮。罗杰斯队长需要我的照顾。”

“你们怎么了？吵架了吗？”

“没有，我们很好，别担心。你先去忙吧，还有……注意身体，如果有什么特殊情况，尽快解决。”

珍妮似懂非懂，点了点头，然后与罗杰斯队长道别，又匆匆离开了。

“你的提示非常委婉，巴恩斯先生。”

“不用你管。”

11

一天之后，珍妮真的发情了。

有人在深夜把他摇醒，是满脸通红的珍妮，他的老朋友看起来非常恐惧，哭着，不敢大声说话。珍妮说她闯祸了，他闻不到珍妮的信息素，但他可以相信罗杰斯队长说得没错，珍妮真的是一个Omega。

“我不知道这是为什么、我……”

“你发情了，珍妮。”

“你怎么知道？”

“别管这个，”他快速用被子捂住珍妮的身体，擦了擦她脸上的泪水，“你的抑制剂呢？”

“吃了，但是没什么用处，也许过期了。”

“那你还有备用的药吗？”

珍妮摇摇头，哭得更厉害了，怎么也止不住。但为了不吵醒帐篷里的“伤员”，珍妮只能无声哭泣，时不时发出令人揪心的抽噎声。他的心很疼，也很担心珍妮，又深感愧疚。他无能为力，不知道怎么才能帮助珍妮，他不是Alpha，没办法缓解珍妮的痛苦。

“别害怕，我们一起想办法。”

珍妮点点头，牢牢抱住了他，似乎再也不打算撒手。他拍拍珍妮颤抖的背，叹了口气，正当他努力寻找解决办法，努力回想他在学校学到的所有关于Omega的知识，珍妮忽然抬起头，在他耳边轻声细语。

“帮帮我……好吗？”

“什么？”

“我很害怕，也很痛苦。”

“我知道。”

“那你知不知道，我一直喜欢你？”

他的心跳快极了，被珍妮突如其来的告白搞得不知所措，他一时无法处理这个信息，更担心这么做的后果——他标记不了珍妮，珍妮依然处于发」情的状态。

珍妮湿润的眼尾蹭着他的颈侧，“求求你，詹姆斯，你也是一个男人……”

“可我不是Alpha。”

“我不在乎。”

“这太危险了，你不明白。我没办法缓解你的情况……”他说着，看了看背对着他们的罗杰斯队长，他知道Alpha早就醒了，没准还在得意。他忽然想到了一个办法——临时标记。这很疯狂，可他顾不了那么多，他们快没时间了。

“我们可以向罗杰斯队长求助，珍妮，他会临时标记你，别的Alpha不会发现你在发」情。”

“可我害怕……”

“别怕，跟我来。”

他拉着珍妮的手，走到罗杰斯队长床边，“罗杰斯队长，我有一个不情之请……你能不能临时标记珍妮？她需要你的帮助。”

Alpha一时没有回应，珍妮拉了拉他的手，拼命摇头。

“好，如果这是你们的要求。”

他松了口气，在Alpha起身的时候紧紧握住珍妮的手，他让珍妮坐在床边，露出后颈上的发红发肿的Omega腺体。

“麻烦你了。”

黑暗中他们对视，Alpha的双眼几乎让黑夜消失了，他又一次被看穿，他不知道他在害怕什么，这明明是最好的解决办法。

被临时标记的瞬间珍妮哭得更厉害了，他有些慌乱，因为他没办法理解珍妮正在经历的一切，他只能干着急。

直到手腕上的温度消失，他才发现罗杰斯队长几乎没有碰到珍妮，Alpha把手搭在他的手上，用了很大的力气，他的手腕也许已经发青了。他刚刚太过担心珍妮，居然没有注意到这个。不得不说Alpha的体贴打动了他。

珍妮渐渐安定下来，他给她吃了一颗安眠药，把自己的床让给了她，直到她呼吸平稳、陷入熟睡，他才松了口气。

12

“你可以睡在我这里，巴恩斯先生。”

帐篷里只有两张单人床，珍妮用了他的，而现在罗杰斯队长想要贡献出自己的。可他不得不怀疑这是因为Alpha想要跟被自己标记的Omega待在一起，他必须保持警惕。

“不需要，谢谢。”

“你打算就这么站着度过一晚上吗？”罗杰斯队长的声线依旧平稳深沉，就好像刚刚这间帐篷里什么都没发生，可他的心跳还没有完全平复下来，依然后怕。

“天快亮了。”

“还有三个小时。你需要休息。”

他走过去，在黑暗中蹲下来，伸手往床底探。他烦躁得要命，只想找点解压的东西。一想到天亮过后他们必须面对的问题还有珍妮的未来，他就心烦意乱。

Alpha敏捷地翻身下床，在黑暗中精准抓住他的手，语气中是明显的惊讶，“你打算睡在床底？”

“威士忌，你不是给了我一瓶吗？它在哪里？”

Alpha低低地笑了，“你只是想酗酒。”

“放手。”

“在你的左边，”Alpha似乎不满足语言上的指挥，操控着他的手，往左前方探去，“摸到了吗？”

“是的，如果你可以放手就更好了。”

詹姆斯很担心自己会抄起那瓶昂贵而稀有的威士忌砸到某个Alpha的蠢脑袋上，尽量放松心情，可Alpha并不知情，还试图把情况变得更糟糕。

“为什么你的身上总有一股药的味道？”

“因为我每天都在和药品打交道。”

“你真的是Beta吗？”

他忽然担心这个紧贴着他的背的Alpha会咬他的后颈，冒了一身冷汗，可他又挣脱不开Alpha的束缚。

“我当然是Beta，你不会怀疑我是Omega吧？”

“我只是不明白，为什么每一次我释放信息素，你都会脸红……”

“胡说八道！”

“小声一点，巴恩斯先生，你不会想要吵醒珍妮。”

他不得不降低音量，“我没有脸红，你看错了。”

“你的脸在发烫。”

“那是因为我担心你会……”

“我会怎么做？”

“我怎么知道你想做什么。”

“也许你的信息素就是药品的气味……”Alpha说着，不知羞耻地凑了过来，鼻尖几乎贴到他的耳垂，他可以清晰地感觉到对方在嗅他的气味，心跳得更快了。

“我不是Omega，罗杰斯队长，我向你保证。”

Alpha不退反进，新长出的胡茬粗鲁地蹭着他的颈侧，令他又痒又气。这个混蛋似乎铁了心要他发疯。

“那为什么……我这么轻易被你吸引？”

  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

13

“你的心跳在加速，是因为我识破了你们的计谋吗？”

Alpha不留情面地指出某个令他无比气恼的事实，又给他安上了一个莫须有的罪名，同时，像是想要惩罚他，Alpha完全钳制了他的身体，不给他丝毫反抗的机会。

詹姆斯没法控制自己的呼吸，就像他没办法控制自己的心跳，他的喘/息越来越难以掩饰，最终他自暴自弃了，“你有的是办法验证我是不是Omega，为什么还要问我呢……混蛋，你再不松开我，我会让你后悔的！”

他不得不压低声音，珍妮睡得并不安稳，他气得要命，可他连反抗都做不到，真是失败至极。最糟糕的部分在于，也许他根本不想反抗，也许他在享受Alpha的压制，他不知道自己是怎么了。

“你说得对，我有的是办法验证你是不是Omega，可我恐怕验证的结果。”

“Alpha会害怕Beta吗？”

罗杰斯队长的胡茬肯定把他的侧脸蹭红了，他无能为力，越是躲避，对方追得越紧。

“当然不会。我只是没办法说服自己，巴恩斯先生。如果你是Beta，那么我被你吸引的唯一解释就是我爱上你了。如果你是Omega，这也许只是再正常不过的生理现象，我们的信息素很合拍，仅此而已。”

事实上他的心跳在Alpha说出那个该死的词的瞬间就停止了跳动，他的脑子一片空白，因为他知道答案，他是Beta，永远闻不到罗杰斯队长的Alpha信息素，他被罗杰斯队长吸引与信息素没有任何关系，他找不到任何借口或者理由说服自己这是正常的。

他倒希望他是一个Omega，这样一切都说得通了。

“你是弗瑞派来照顾我的人，而我不相信他，神盾局出了很大的问题，他难逃责任。你的任务是贴身照顾和保护我，我知道你会用/枪，你的体力也不差，我不该信任你，让你待在我身边——但现实是，你一直想要离开，是我想要留下你。”

他的膝盖已经因为长时间的跪地姿势发麻了，而Alpha忽然挺腰，让他们某些羞/耻的部位紧紧贴在一起，他就算闻不到Alpha信息素，也可以明显感觉到Alpha已经动情。

他颤抖起来，因为恐惧与不安，他恐惧Alpha可能会对他做的事情，却不是在害怕那件事本身。

“请停下……不要这样……”

他听到自己的恳求，这感觉糟糕透了。

Alpha忽然放开了他，就好像他的恳求真的有用，他也松开那瓶被他的掌心捂热的威士忌，立刻调整了姿势，不再把背后留给这个危险而神秘的Alpha。他还没办法逃跑，因为Alpha的双手和强壮身躯限制了他的活动空间，他知道现在不是挑战对方的好时机。

他们在黑暗中面对面，这一次他也听到了Alpha的心跳声，那在寂静的深夜尤其明显。

“我从来没有渴望过什么，可现在，这种渴望让我恐惧。”

“不管你和弗瑞之间有什么恩怨，我不在乎，与我无关。”

“就算你是弗瑞的人，我也没办法否定我的感觉，这才是问题所在，巴恩斯先生。”

“那是你的问题。”

Alpha忽然笑了，“那你为什么没有要她？”

“我不是Alpha，帮不了珍妮。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”Alpha步步紧逼，“如果你真的喜欢她，怎么能够容忍她被别的Alpha标记呢？”

“爱不是占有。”

那只长满厚茧的手忽然覆上他的脸颊，吓得他往后退了一分，但那张该死的病床拦住了他的后路。

“我知道你会需要我的帮助，所以我留到了现在。”

“你在说什么？”

他的心一沉，无可救药的，难过得要命。他听出了Alpha的意思，却还要多问一句，实在狼狈。

“这也许是我们最后一次见面，巴恩斯先生。”

“你要……去哪里？”

“前线，我的任务还没有完成，我的队友们需要我。我没办法躺在这里，想着他们在浴血奋战，自己却什么都不做。”

“可你的伤还没好。”

“快了。很快就可以痊愈。弗瑞还不知道血清的真实作用，但我瞒不了太久，说谎不是我擅长的事情。”

“那你还在等什么，快走……”

他没办法控制自己的情绪，除了拖延时间，没有别的办法，他害怕自己会做出什么疯狂的举动，害怕极了。

“我多希望我可以把你带走，可前方太危险了，你待在这里才是安全的。”

“快走……求求你……”

Alpha摸了摸他的嘴角，凑近了几分，“我不想让自己后悔，如果冒犯，还请原谅我。”

“你——”

所有可怕的猜想都被证实了，当Alpha不容抗拒地堵住他的嘴，撬开他的牙关，这样粗/暴又疯狂地吻住他，他知道所有关于Alpha的渴望都是真的，他也想要这个。这样的渴望太不讲道理，他节节败退，只有攥紧拳头直到手指疼痛才能阻止自己回应这个吻。

渴望总有战胜理智的时候，他只是一个凡人，抗拒不了很多东西，比如这个临别的吻。他小心翼翼地回应，试图不留痕迹，祈祷对方不会发现，可Alpha忽然慢了下来，比他回应的节奏还要慢得多，让他真实地尝到了苦头。

威士忌和止痛药的味道。

他在上/瘾的那一刻思考如何用一辈子去戒掉它们，他找不到答案。

“我找到了真正有效的止痛药，”他们的额头紧贴着，Alpha似乎在喃喃自语，“可我就要失去它了。”

14

整整七个月的时间过去了，他没有动过罗杰斯队长留下的那瓶威士忌。

他不想开启它，或者让那辛辣而刺激的液体流过他的食道。它会让他浑身发热，脸红不已，头脑不清醒，就像那个Alpha做到的那般。他甚至想过把它埋起来，当他意识到那个混蛋真的离开，他可悲地考虑过那么做。因为它除了让他心堵难受之外，没有任何用处。

他好奇罗杰斯队长的信息素闻起来是否就像威士忌，可惜他永远没办法得知这个问题的答案。他是Beta，他一直很满意这个结果，因为那可以省去很多麻烦，他不会被信息素影响，忍受发」情或者来自Omega的诱」惑。他比Omega或者Alpha更适合当医生，那是他想要的生活。他虽然体验过情」爱，但不需要标记任何人或者被标记、成为某个Alpha的所有物。

他一直很庆幸自己是一个Beta，直到那个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的Alpha用一个吻标记了他。

珍妮看出了他的反常，她一定知道，否则她不会闭口不谈，再也没有提到过罗杰斯队长，就好像他们不曾一起医治和照顾那个伤员。一定是他表现得太明显了。他只是……不知道怎么停止思念那个混蛋，这不是一种病症，但他急于寻求可以缓解疼痛的药，也许四倍的剂量都不够。

弗瑞也来过，不止一次，似乎不敢相信罗杰斯队长就这么走了。弗瑞告诉他罗杰斯队长是血清实验中唯一幸存的志愿者，也是咆哮突击队的队长，战斗的时候总是冲在最前面，就像所有人的盾牌。他可以感觉到弗瑞对罗杰斯队长的赞赏，越发好奇为何他们之间会存在信任危机。

“他是一个好人，对吗？”

这是一个他藏在心里很久的疑问，可直到问出来，他才发现他在明知故问。

弗瑞笑着摇摇头，“他是，当然，但他并不一定站在我们这一边。”

“那他……现在在哪里？”他很难掩饰自己的在意，他的心跳快得要命。

“我不知道，医生，”弗瑞叹了口气，“咆哮突击队就好像凭空消失了。在研制出新的血清之前，我们依然需要他的血，如果你得知他的行踪，还请立刻通知我们。”

“你们拿得够多了。”

“实验总在失败。没有人知道为什么血清只对他有用。”

他也许知道答案，可他又了解那个Alpha多少呢，他们重逢的可能性微乎其微，他再没有机会更深入地了解那个男人。

这几个月弗瑞没有出现，或许是认为他没有任何利用价值了，在这附近安排一个眼线就好，没必要亲自过来。他曾经想要问弗瑞为什么让他医治罗杰斯队长，为什么要命令他寸步不离地守着那个Alpha，如果他真的问出口，也许就不是询问，而是质问了。他失魂落魄，居然可悲到了想要找个人指责的程度，实在狼狈。

他试图把精力完全转移到其他伤员身上，医治病人可以让他暂时忘记自己的疼痛，但那不是特效药，作用时间极短。

他也害怕送来的这里的伤员中会出现那个人，因为他知道他没办法再一次看到那人浑身是血，奄奄一息。

有时候他可以闻到自己身上的药味，他的脑子里满是蓝眼睛、胡茬、止痛药和威士忌，完全不管用。

七个月的时间，他居然还没有忘记那双蓝眼睛，忘记那人的胡子蹭着他的感觉，忘记那个不该发生的亲吻。他知道真正有效的止痛药是什么，问题就在这里。

他开始延长巡夜的时间，辗转反侧不适合他，他得做点什么才行，哪怕没有伤员需要他的帮助。他还在计划着把珍妮送回安全的城区，可珍妮太倔了，说什么也不肯走，如果他坚持，珍妮就会反问他是不是看不起Omega，那个该死的问题每一次都可以顺利堵住他的嘴，他真是拿她没办法。

“西区似乎有些动静。”与他交接的吉米皱着眉，似乎很不安，“安德鲁说有人闯了进来，可我到处查看，半个人影都没见到。几个胆小的新兵蛋子怀疑是哪个老兵的鬼魂，安德鲁气得要命，说哪有老兵那么强壮矫健。你说……我们要不要请求支援？”

“只有安德鲁见到了？”

“是的，我也很费解。”

“我今晚过去看看，”他拍了拍吉米的肩膀，“你先回去休息吧，祝我好运。”

“你小心点。”

他点点头，接过吉米手中的电筒，向西区走去。老实说他并不是很害怕，毕竟，弗瑞给他的枪还在他身上。

西区总是很安静，伤员也不多。也不知道安德鲁看得真不真切，如果有人闯进来，怎么可能只有一个人看到了。可不知是因为心理暗示还是真的有人，詹姆斯隐隐感觉自己被注视，就好像被当成了猎物，这感觉很不好受，但如果真的有人，他为什么听不到任何脚步声？

他有意走进药房，没有关门，没有人比他熟悉这个地方，要是真的打起来，也许他还有几分胜算。

他面对药房门口，按着弗瑞给他的枪，不断深呼吸。可外头久久没有动静，不像是有其他人的样子，也许是他多虑了，这里除了他并没有别人。他松了口气，正要离开，一个人影忽然从身后逼近，一拳打掉了他的电筒。他在慌乱中转身，试图停止被动，可那人飞快地卸掉了他的武器，还把他狠狠按到了药柜上。

“是我。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

15

詹姆斯听到黑暗中的心跳声，属于他自己的，还有罗杰斯队长的。如果不是它们，他几乎要怀疑这只是他的幻觉。

他记得这样的感觉，心跳加速，无法呼吸，整个人像是在深海中渐渐沉没，而唯一可以阻止他坠落的那双手臂正环绕着他。

整整七个月的等待，他以为他忘记了关于这个Alpha的一切，威士忌会蒸发，止痛药也会被消耗殆尽，可他又一次错得彻底：这个Alpha还没有做什么，他已经想起了那个吻，他的舌尖似乎还残留着Alpha的味道。

Alpha在黑暗中凑得更近了，疯狂生长的胡须已经蹭到了他的脸颊。

“是我，巴恩斯先生。”

Alpha似乎在等他的回答，他却不知道该说什么才好，他有太多的话想说，就像是一篇冗长的演讲稿，可他又一句也说不出口，因为他并没有什么理由去说那样的话，他们不是彼此的爱人。

“你不想见到我吗？”

他像是连续奔跑了十英里，上气不接下气，明明他只是被制服了，Alpha不可能伤害他，可他还是无法好好呼吸。

“你不想见到我。”

Alpha黯然得出这个结论，顿了一秒钟之后撤离，松开了他的手腕。

他依然不知道说什么才好，就好像完全丧失了语言能力，于是他扣住Alpha的后颈，在Alpha反应过来之前结结实实地吻住了那张唇。

他们的动作让整个药柜发出剧烈而刺耳的响声，他分了心，担心他们为数不多的药柜会被撞倒，正要推开野蛮而粗鲁的Alpha，对方并不买账，一把勾起他的双腿，将他整个人抱起来，又把他狠狠砸到坚固的墙上。

“疼吗？”罗杰斯队长嗓音沙哑，“我总是控制不好力道，我很抱歉。”

他捧起罗杰斯队长的脸，依然说不出话，他的嘴唇似乎只剩下亲吻的功能。他竭尽全力使用它，哪怕那会让他更加无法呼吸。

他们在黑暗中撕扯对方的衣服，粗鲁的程度超越了人们对“文明人类”的定义，他们只是两头暴躁而单纯的野兽，急切地想要享用猎物。这一切仿佛与情_爱无关，只是一场激烈异常的争夺战。作为Beta的他从不渴望这些，但他已经认不得自己了。

他丧失了理智，当Alpha的双手在他的身上游走、肆意掠夺，他恨不得一把火烧了整个世界。Alpha的亲吻与爱抚仿佛火舌，引燃他，让他在熊熊烈火中燃烧着，而他甘之如饴。

Alpha在他身上留下牙印，有那么一瞬间他怀疑他的皮肉真的会被咬破，而正在试图吞掉他的是一头骄傲的雄狮。

他们的下半身磨蹭在一起，湿黏而火热，Alpha的阴茎已经完全勃起，硬得发烫，他甚至没有抚慰或者讨好Alpha。

Alpha放下他的一条腿，用空出的左手握住他们的勃起，熟练又笨拙地撸动着，同时咬他、亲他、舔他，唯独不给他喘息的机会。

他热得发疯，出了一身的汗，又舒爽得找不着北。他还闻到属于Alpha的气息，不是信息素，却比信息素还要诱人。他在混乱中抓住Alpha的手，试图讨好那根不断渗出粘液的粗长阴茎，可Alpha立刻扣住了他的手腕，一边恶狠狠地咬住他的脖子一边把他的手臂按在墙上，似乎是嫌他碍事。

Alpha只想好好享用自己的猎物，不需要猎物的帮忙，他懂了，也气得要命，但他很快无法思考或者计较，因为快感吞噬着他的神智，他只想狠狠咬住Alpha的肩膀或者放声呻吟，也许两者没有任何区别。Alpha的爱抚粗暴得恰到好处，他的身体完全被掌控了，快感麻痹着他的神经，有如汹涌的浪潮一遍遍冲刷他的四肢百骸。

“啊……”

“嗯、啊……”

他听到自己呻吟，花了一点时间意识到这是他今夜发出的唯一的声音。羞耻顺着脚趾爬到他的脸颊，他恨不得从窗户跳下去，最糟糕的部分在于他止不住那些羞耻的声响，从他在Alpha与墙壁之间反复磨蹭的声音到他嘴里发出阵阵呻吟，他止不住它们。

“哈……啊——”他咬住Alpha的肩膀，因为他担心他会吵醒所有的伤员，但他的喘息和呜咽透过他的牙缝冒了出来，糟糕透了。Alpha似乎笑了一声，然后加大撸动的力道。他的喘息渐渐染上了哭腔，当他松开Alpha的肩膀，试图让自己顺畅呼吸，Alpha不管不顾地再次吻住他，哪怕被他咬破嘴唇也没有停下来。他不是故意的，只是高潮来得太猛烈，他控制不住自己。

他们沉浸在余韵中，相拥着，还有些喘不上气来。他承认自己被打败了，这是他自找的，是他想要这个Alpha，把自己当成一个猎物献祭出去。这头金色的狮子照单全收，毫不客气，让他颤抖着体验极乐，让他再一次上瘾。

“我……我弄疼你了吗？”

良久，罗杰斯队长打破沉默，让他们的喘息显得体面许多。

他摇摇头，“没有……”

“我忽然发现我很贪心，”罗杰斯队长又说，他们在黑暗中对视着，毫不费力地找到了对方的眼睛，“可以说是贪婪无比。”

“混蛋……”

“我想要狠狠地插入，在你的身体里成结，把你牢牢钉在墙上，一遍又一遍地标记你。”

他没出息地颤抖起来，别过脸，“你……你是在征求我的同意吗？”

“我知道你是Beta，你还没有准备好。”

“你现在……相信我是Beta了？”

“你还不够湿，虽然我没有过Omega，但我大概能猜到……”

“所以你偏好Beta？”

他想要警告自己不要表现得太在乎，但他来不及这么做，Alpha已经接收到了这个情报。负面的情绪除了让他出卖自己之外没有任何用处，可他就是停不下来。

他的颈侧、肩膀还有胸口依然很痒，所有Alpha的络腮胡蹭过的地方都在提醒他他们曾经多么亲密。他也许永远也止不住那种要命的痒，就像他止不住对威士忌的渴望。

“如果我说你是第一个，你会惊讶吗？”

他的心跳几乎是立刻停滞了，“震惊”已经远远不足以形容他的心情。

“我……”

Alpha用一个吻堵回他的答案，似乎是不满他的迟钝，主动讨了属于自己的奖励。

他想警告自己不要沉溺其中，可他 **总是** 太迟。

16

詹姆斯发现自己太过冲动，冲动地沉溺，冲动地触碰这个危险的Alpha。他没有考虑好后果，最致命的部分是，他没有考虑好如何结束这个夜晚。

**他不知如何结束这一切。**

他们在黑暗中静静注视彼此，Alpha似乎在等他再次变得冲动起来，所以没有做出任何过分的举动，而他不知所措起来，连呼吸都是错的。

他们的身体依然紧贴着，没有丝毫的缝隙。如果有人在计分，他的分数一定惨不忍睹，他的对手总是迷惑他的眼睛，让他以为是他占据着主导地位，当他开始相信自己不会失败，那个混蛋Alpha便撤掉那双蒙蔽他眼睛的手，让他看得明白，究竟是谁在主导这一切。

他想把自己的失败归结于自然法则，因为Alpha总是上帝的宠儿，他们Beta是多数而平庸的产物。Beta渴望成为Alpha，最后变成渴望Alpha。

“我想念你身上的药味。Alpha的嗅觉非常灵敏，你在走廊尽头的时候我就闻到了你的气味。”

“所以你静静等着我走到这里。”

“不全是。我得控制自己的信息素。”

“为什么？”

“因为当Alpha想要吸引心仪的对象，会不由自主释放信息素，我还以为你闻到了我的……”

“我是Beta。”

他不耐烦地打断罗杰斯队长，不愿承认自己是因为闻不到Alpha信息素而懊恼烦躁。

“我知道，我确认过了。”

“所以刚刚发生的只是一个实验。”

Alpha笑起来，非常得意的那种笑。他才发现他又失了很多分，因为他在乎，他成了那个急着确认他们的关系的人。

“你在生气，巴恩斯先生。”

**是的，灰头土脸的战败者当然会生气。**

“我不是一个坏人，至少我不会伤害无辜、欺负弱小，我不会伤害我必须保护的人。在我刚刚被改造成功的时候，整个军队都在欢呼，他们喊着我的名字，就好像我是某种偶像。然后我发现了神盾局的秘密，我变得‘叛逆’、‘难以控制’，他们开始悄悄说出我的名字，然后闭口不谈。我从来不想向任何人证明什么，但如果这可以让你好受一点，我不是一个坏人，我向你保证。”

他的鼻头发酸，整颗心颤抖起来，因为这个愚蠢的Alpha在明白他的心意之后着急地用毫不浪漫的长篇大论安慰他，这蠢得要命。他突然发现他其实不在乎，他一点也不在乎这个男人是不是好人，就算罗杰斯队长是个坏人，他的感觉不会有丝毫的改变。所以他在庆幸，庆幸自己没有爱上一个十恶不赦的坏人。

“你是一个傻瓜，你知道吗？”

“我以为你在乎。”

“我曾经也以为。”

“所以你……”

“别得寸进尺，罗杰斯。”

Alpha又被他的负隅抵抗逗乐了，在他气恼不已的时候忽然挺身，让他再一次感受那根灼热而粗长的阴茎。膻味越发浓烈，他舔了舔唇，忽然很想知道被Alpha进入是怎样的滋味。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

17

“冒昧打扰，希望你不会介意……”

Alpha的气息还有些不稳，尾音缠绕在他的耳际，詹姆斯皱起眉头，因为Alpha对他做的可不是“打扰”那么简单，也因为他其实并不介意。在接下来的半分钟里Alpha屏住呼吸，十分耐心地做了一件事情——为他穿好衣服。

老实说他不希望就这么结束，Alpha点燃的火焰依然在他身体燃烧着，丝毫没有消退的意思。那双长满茧子的手每一次触碰到他的皮肤，他都会战栗不已，也气自己没有出息。

“你最近过得好吗？”

“你为什么不——”他咬住自己的下唇，以免说出更多不得体的话，他还在为Alpha没有继续而生气，可他的气恼并不合理，他是那个被追求的人。

**他们的寒暄发生在亲密之后，真是糟糕。**

“我得走了，”Alpha轻声说，完美地解答了他的疑问，“我不该来这里，我现在应该在一公里之外的地方……”

Alpha滚烫的手心贴到了他的脸颊，他又心软了，把手覆上对方的手背，语气是令他难以置信的温柔，“那你走吧，路上小心一点。”

他以为这是一个伤感的场景，至少他的心脏沉了下去，所有的期待都被否决，但Alpha忽然笑了出来，还笑出了声。

“你笑什么……”

Alpha的轻笑声令他气恼，仿佛只有他一个人在这场离别的悲伤回合里扮演角色。Alpha像是看穿了他的心思，摇摇头，隐约露出委屈的表情，“没什么，我只是……我还以为你会挽留我。”

他立即心虚起来，因为他的确没有考虑过挽留眼前的人，他们明明非常亲密，却又仿佛陌生人。对方提出离开的瞬间他的第一个想法不是挽留，这可真是有些可悲。可就算开口，对方也不能真的留下吧。

“我……”他在慌乱之中抓住罗杰斯队长的手腕，“我当然希望你留下，只是、你说你不该在这里，这是不是意味着你必须离开？”

“你很聪明，巴恩斯先生。”

“你可以叫我巴基。”

“现在不行。”

“为什么？”他不明白Alpha为什么在这个时候拒绝与他更加亲密，有些失落，“那只是、只是一个名字。”

“我也希望你可以叫我史蒂夫。”他张嘴，Alpha赶在他可以说出什么之前把手指贴在他的唇上，阻止他打断自己，“但如果我叫你巴基，你叫我史蒂夫，我肯定会忍不住再好好吻你一次。”

Alpha的理由令他惊讶，它毫无说服力，却又轻易地让他红了脸，他半天说不出话来，只好小心地放开Alpha，作为他们离别的信号。

“保护好自己，别再浑身是伤地出现在我面前。”

他的不安与恐惧在Alpha面前化成了埋怨与心疼，所以他的警告听起来一点也没有震慑力。他不得不强调这点，直觉告诉他这个Alpha非常叛逆，并不听话，还会为了战友奋不顾身，就算自己会陷入险境也要拯救别人，他的警告会被当成耳旁风，但他必须强调这点。

“看来我的名声很糟糕。”

“明明是声名狼藉。”

“我不能保证什么。”

当一方开始变得实际，所有的浪漫都会逃得无影无踪，他并不需要太多，哪怕Alpha只是吹嘘自己无坚不摧也好。他又气恼起来，而且很不擅长掩饰。

“那请你现在就走——”他一把推开高大的Alpha，迈开腿想要离开这个该死的药房。这样的任性让他感到陌生，他就像一个幼稚的孩子在闹脾气，他控制不了自己。他还没有迈开第二步就被Alpha重新拉回了一个过分结实的怀抱，他还没有开口咒骂就被Alpha用一个不讲道理的吻堵上了嘴，他还没有气消就被Alpha再一次激怒。

可哪怕情不自禁搂住了Alpha的脖子，他也不愿承认自己又输了。也许他是活该找罪受。

“我真的得走了。”

Alpha低声说，不甘心地吻了吻他的额头。

“记得……保护好自己。”

“为了你，巴恩斯先生，都是为了你。”

18

Alpha匆匆离开的第三天，詹姆斯后悔没有问对方下一次见面会是什么时候。如果他真的问了，得到的答案也许还是那句该死的“我不能保证什么”，可漫无边际的等待实在熬人，期待迟早会变成失望。

第四天的早晨，他艰难地睁开酸痛的双眼，告诉自己不能坐以待毙，他不能整天想着那个不知死活的罗杰斯队长，他还有很多工作，而如果他没有休息好，一次次为了那个男人辗转反侧难以入眠，他就会变得失魂落魄，伤员们可不期待一个失魂落魄的军医。

他还有很多工作，也有很多伤员需要他的照顾，他必须打起精神来。

“最近没睡好吗？”珍妮用手帕擦了擦他脸上的汗水，那个时候他们刚刚结束一场艰难的手术，伤员和他们都顽强地坚持了下来，他以为他可以喘口气，可珍妮似乎并不打算放过他。她关切的眼神背后是压抑已久的气恼，连带擦汗的动作都变得粗鲁了不少，“我还以为你已经忘记他了。”

“珍妮……”

“我看得出来，”女孩不甘心地咬着下唇，委屈地看着他，“你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，但他已经离开了七个月有余，这段时间里陪在你身边的……”

他怎么会不明白珍妮的意思，他也很感激珍妮的陪伴和照顾，如果他可以决定，他也宁愿选一个可以长久待在自己身边的伴侣，可他什么都做不了，连自己什么时候丧失主动权都不知道。

伤员发出低低的呜咽，他这才得以解脱，暂时的。

他该如何说服珍妮，连他自己都搞不明白这份过于浓烈的爱意从何而来。

多半是感应到他在试图减轻思念之苦，Alpha在第十一天的夜晚再次出现，不过这一次，Alpha直接闯入了他的值班室，带着另一个失血过多的红发女人。

“你可以救她吗？”

Alpha非常直接，没有先说一句“我想念你”，不过这句话在这样紧张的场景里多少是不合时宜的。他也立刻把注意力转移到那个靠在Alpha怀里、用顽强意志勉强支撑自己的女人，她中了两枪，一枪在小腹一枪在肩膀。她半眯着眼，嘴唇毫无血色，因为疼痛紧皱着眉头。

“我尽力。”

“那就够了。”

他们相视一笑，所有的思念之苦似乎都不值一提。

他猜这个美丽迷人的女子是罗杰斯队长的战友，他不能请珍妮帮忙，于是Alpha便成了他的助手。不得不说Alpha的执行力惊人，动作迅速且毫不迟疑，他也加快了速度，挖出子弹的过程是艰难而痛苦的，女人咬着牙没有叫出来，的确是女中豪杰。

“忍着点娜特，很快就好了。”

他因为Alpha温柔的语气和那个亲昵的称呼而分心，弄疼了躺在担架上的伤员，他生怕Alpha会看穿他的心思，强迫自己集中注意力，直到成功挖出第二颗残留的子」弹才松了口气。

他用湿毛巾擦了擦红发女人额前的汗水，上药，小心包扎伤口，他不得不把女人的衣服脱掉，在心里暗暗感叹对方完美的身材。

“她怎么样？”

“脱离危险了，她需要好好休息。”

“我的帐篷还留着吗？”

他点点头，不知道怎么解释自己还继续住着，顿时心虚起来。

“在这里不方便，我们过去吧。”

“小心一点。”他在Alpha抱起女伤员的不放心地提醒道，“小心她的伤口。”

“我会的。”

他让他们先离开，自己留下来等下一轮换班，在此之前他还得巡视一圈，以防有什么特殊情况。他承认他嫉妒了，却又不是很有理由去嫉妒，他们二人多半是过命的搭档，罗杰斯队长那样担心对方的安危也是应该的，他不该这样患得患失，毫无肚量。

19

詹姆斯掀开帐篷的帘子，在一片黑暗中试图寻找两个人的身影，但他失败了，这里好像什么人都没有。有那么一瞬间，他不想把灯打开。

难道他们先离开了吗？

“你回来了。”

他被出现在他身后的男人结结实实吓了一跳，对方像是完全不觉得自己的举动有什么不对，轻轻按住他揪着帐篷帘子的手，示意他把那张该死的粗糙布料放下，而当他照Alpha的意思去做，那只手趁势扣住他的手心，以介于温暖和轻浮之间的方式，他不知道Alpha是怎么做到的。

“我以为你们走了。”

“她需要休息。”

他感到一阵酸意，还没反应过来，alpha把他抓得更紧了。

“你做什么呢……”

“我还想问你。”

“问我什么。”

“为什么那么急着把手抽回去。”

他总觉得alpha在明知故问，索性不回答这个问题。

“她叫娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我的副手。这次是我大意，她才会连中两弹。”alpha低声说，带着深深的自责，“我们中间没有医生，也没有药品，所以才不得不请你帮忙。”

“救死扶伤本来就是我的职责所在。”

“我们可以待多久？”

“等发热过去，病情稳定下来就可以离开。”

“你为什么忽然……我忘了告诉你，娜塔莎是一个Alpha。”

“那又如何。”

“你还没有……你还没有跟我说过你喜欢我。”

他一时说不出话，惊异于Alpha哪壶不开提哪壶的天赋，没想到他的沉默被Alpha误解了。

“我不知道你还会害羞。”

“你——”他气结，狠狠踹了那人一脚，还不解气，举起拳头又想再来一次，但他的作战能力远不及在枪林弹雨里摸爬滚打多年的Alpha，他的拳头被接住，接着整个人也动弹不得。

“你果然嫉妒了，巴恩斯先生。”

“你这个混蛋！”他还不得不压低声音，越想越气，一时胡言乱语，“我就是弗瑞的手下，还收到了把你彻底铲除的命令，你给我放手！”

“既然你收到了把我彻底铲除的命令，我不是更不应该放开你吗？”

他快要被Alpha气死了，也要被自己笨死了，要是这个混蛋真的信了他的话、把他当成敌人怎么办？他呼吸困难，心跳不断加快，直到Alpha的动作明显变得下流才反应过来自己又被耍了。

“混蛋……给我放手！”

“你还在生气吗？我曾经怀疑你是弗瑞的手下，还那样粗鲁地对待你——”

“你现在也绅士不到哪里去！”

Alpha又笑出了声，那让他气得浑身发抖。

“我很抱歉，之前是我错怪你了，但就算你真的是弗瑞的手下也没关系，因为他其实不是我的敌人。我们的行踪被卖了，伤亡惨重，我以为是安排我们行动的弗瑞干的好事，没想到他也是受害者之一。”他没了耐心，因为Alpha担心红发女人的画面总是不受控制地涌上来，可他越挣扎，那个怀抱把他束得越紧。

“让我好好抱抱你，拜托了。”Alpha的哀求语气令他忍不住心疼，于是他乖乖听话，容许自己享受这个拥抱。“我还有一场残酷的战斗需要面对，这是我唯一可以放松警惕的地方。”

“傻瓜……”

“你还没有动过那瓶威士忌。”

“我不想喝酒。”

“所以你当时只是想看我？”

“我舍不得喝，威士忌可不容易搞到。”

“你知道吗，血清让我永远不可能喝醉，但现在，明明什么酒都没喝，我却觉得自己醉了……”

TBC

倒数第二章啦，感谢大家的支持❤


	8. Chapter 8

**完结篇**

20

詹姆斯是被珍妮的尖叫声吵醒的，他的睡眠向来很浅，今日不知怎么回事，居然连珍妮走进了帐篷都不知道。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，对上珍妮震惊又心碎的眼神，隐约有一种不祥的预感……

“嗯……怎么了？”

他揉了揉眼睛，一时猜不到珍妮在大惊小怪什么，下一秒他往怀里一看，立刻明白了这是怎么回事——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那个混账Alpha霸占了他的床，还从背后搂着他，哪怕珍妮出现也没有松手。成心看热闹的Alpha这会儿在装睡，那只强有力的手臂还牢牢扣着他的腰。

他试着挣扎，但无济于事，要不是他们还穿着衣服，情况会更加糟糕……这个混蛋到底在干什么！

“啊、珍妮，早上好，”他说着，感觉到那只扣在他腰上的手在暗暗收紧，又羞又恼，一击肘击让身后的人疼得吸气，这才继续应付震惊不已的珍妮，“罗杰斯队长的战友受伤了，她暂时借用罗杰斯队长的床。”

接下来发生的事情他不想解释过多，以免自己撑不住脸红起来，珍妮看了看罗杰斯队长病床上的女伤员，吸了吸鼻子，勉强微笑，“是这样啊，那么、你们需要帮忙吗？我可以去拿药……”

让善解人意的珍妮心碎受伤，他于心不忍，可长痛不如短痛，耽误这样温柔善良的女孩才是最大的罪过。他暂且原谅了Alpha的自作主张以及置身事外，摇摇头，“她需要好好休息，如果需要我一定会请求支援的。”

珍妮把他的早餐放下，飞快擦了擦眼泪，“那我先去忙了……巴恩斯先生。”

“去吧，辛苦你了。”

如果可以，他真希望自己可以安慰珍妮，擦掉她的眼泪，告诉她一切都会好起来。

“你的装睡水准糟糕透了。”

Alpha笑起来，毛绒绒的胡须蹭得他很痒，他想躲，但那很可能让自己摔下这张单人床，得不偿失。他也不明白这张拥挤得要命的单人床是如何容下他们的，可他们就这么挤着，亲密无间，硬是维持一个姿势一整夜。他睡得却是格外的香甜，真该死。

“你狠不下心，我只好当那个坏人了。”

“那可真是委屈你了，队长。我只是觉得自己配不上珍妮，你可不要自作多情。”

“你配得上最美好的一切，巴基，是我配不上你。”

他的心被狠狠揪了一下，忍不住埋怨那个胡言乱语的自己，嘴硬什么呢，心疼的总是他自己。

“……不是巴恩斯先生了？”

他转移话题，Alpha倒也没有追究，只是寻求补偿似的将他抱得更紧了。“嗯，巴基就很好。我总是希望我们可以更亲密一点，只会越来越贪心。”

他按住Alpha的手背，费劲地转身，让他们得以面对面，可他几乎是立刻后悔了。他承受不了Alpha温柔深沉的目光，那让他忘记之前想好的台词，只能任由对方捕捉到他那爱意满得快要溢出来的双眼。

“你……什么时候离开？”

他问出了这样一个煞风景的问题，因为他被他们必须分离的事实折磨着，追赶着，不敢享乐太久。

“等娜塔莎恢复。”Alpha像是在哄他，语气轻柔。

“……她该不会和你一样被改造过吧？”

“我不确定，她身上有太多的秘密。”

“听起来很迷人。”

他没注意到他说那句话的语气充满了醋味，那双蓝眼睛里的得意之色越发明显，他才发现他又出卖了自己。Alpha不经他的同意吻了吻他的鼻尖，他刚要恼羞成怒，对方仿佛打了一剂肾上腺素，冲动而粗暴地翻身把他压在自己身下。他的双手被扣得严严实实，一切就好像演习了上千遍一般顺畅，他被迫吃到了Alpha的胡子，而Alpha又湿又热的舌/蛮不讲理地纠缠着他的，让他有一种自己会被直接吞掉的错觉。

他还没有反应过来，Alpha忽然停下这般疯狂的举动，咬了咬他的下唇然后放开他。

“……怎么了？”

“没什么，”Alpha眯着眼，理了理他被弄乱的头发，用只有他们听得见的音量说道，“娜塔莎醒了。”

他红了脸，看了看一动不动的伤员，“你怎么知道？”

“她收敛了她的信息素。”

“那是因为你的信息素在驱逐我的，混蛋……”

充满磁性的沙哑女声吓了他一跳，他用力推开身上的Alpha，翻身下床，“抱歉，呃，我是你的医生，你现在……感觉如何？”

“好多了，谢谢你……医生。”

“那就好，渴了吗，这里有水——”

“我来就好，”Alpha按住他的手，把水壶抽出来，“就当是赔礼道歉。”

“该说抱歉的是我，队长……”女伤员似乎在揶揄他们，“我不该出现在这里，打扰了你的标记。”

“我是Beta。”

该死，他的解释只会让情况更加糟糕。

在伤员的提醒之下，他意识到刚刚Alpha那样充满攻击性的举动是出于标记伴侣的Alpha本能，他只觉得脸颊更烫了。难道每一次类似那样的情况，都是因为Alpha想要标记他吗？闻不到信息素可真是糟糕透了。

体贴队员的罗杰斯队长把伤员扶起来，给她喂了一点水，又检查了她的伤口，而身为医生的他过了半天才反应过来，拿起医药箱，勉强进入医生的角色。

当女伤员再次睡下，Alpha沉着脸把他拉到一边，表情严肃得不合常理。

“怎么了？”他忍不住皱眉，因为Alpha正牢牢扣着他的肩膀，以可以称作“钳制”的力道，仿佛不这么做他就会逃跑似的。

“我必须让你知道……”那双蓝眼睛牢牢锁定着他，“我之所以迟迟没有标记你，和你是Beta没有任何关系。”

“你说什么？”他气恼起来，什么叫迟迟没有标记他，他好像还没有同意这件事情！这个罗杰斯队长还真是自信满满呢……

“我是认真的，”Alpha丝毫没有意识到自己的错误，着急地把他拥进怀里，“他们说Alpha和Omega的结合坚不可摧，是深入灵魂的，我曾经也希望可以永久标记你。但我喜欢的是你的全部，哪怕你永远闻不到我的信息素，永远不能被永久标记，如果可以，我想要每天标记你……至少一次。你知不知道好几次我差点那么做了，但我还没有资格，还不能承担责任，还不能给你一个未来……”

Alpha的语气里满是挫败感，他的气恼也消失得干干净净，他几乎要说出那三个单词，几乎要请求眼前的Alpha留下来、再也不要离开，他花了所有的力气才能阻止自己那么做。

“再说，你还没有说过你喜欢我呢……”

“你再这样胡言乱语，我就把你扔出去。”

Alpha倒也不恼，趁机讨了三个吻才放过他。

“我想知道……”他的气息因为刚刚的亲吻还有些不稳，“你的信息素、嗯……是什么样的气味？”

Alpha笑起来，“你想象中的是什么样的？”

“我才不会去想象。”他别过脸，以免又一次被对方看穿心思。

也许，是威士忌一般浓烈而沉稳的气味吧，他猜不出来。这个Alpha不需要通过信息素就可以轻易俘获他，而他却依然好奇那种他不可能嗅到的气味。

“如果我说是威士忌呢？”

“不可能，”他不知为何红了脸，“你不可能那么完美！”

Alpha故作苦恼，“没想到有一天我会嫉妒一种酒。”

他把Alpha推开，气呼呼地背起药箱，“我得工作了，如果你不介意的话。”

21

罗曼诺夫女士的伤恢复得很快，出乎他的意料，又或者是他下意识希望他们分别的日子可以来得更晚一点。最后一次换药，他轻声叮嘱他的伤员一些注意事项，勉强忽略那道炙热的目光。

红发女郎勾了勾嘴角，苍白的脸色依然挡不住她的美艳，“谢谢你，医生。”

“这都是我应该做的。”

“我们什么时候离开？”这句话显然是对他身后的Alpha说的，他犹豫要不要回避一下，Alpha按住他的肩膀，手指温柔触碰他的皮肤，让他安定了下来。“你感觉如何，娜特？如果你没问题，我们今晚就走。”

可那人说出的话却是极其残酷的。

“很抱歉我中」弹了，”迷人的女士这么说，“我们已经浪费了太多时间，我知道，今晚就走，不能再耽搁了——哦该死，我的意思是，我已经浪费了太多时间，罗杰斯队长显然知道如何利用有限的时间。”

老实说他已经习惯了红发女人揶揄他们的方式，却还是不争气地红了脸，好在天色渐暗。

“我们凌晨就走。”这句话显然是Alpha对他说的，那只按在他肩膀上的手提示着他，他只好点点头，“注意安全。”

“只有这句？”

他还来不及回答，罗曼诺夫女士黑着脸，“出去，你们两个。”

Alpha倒也不客气，一把把他拉起来，一路牵着，直到他们可以看到平原上的日落才停下。

“偶然发现这是一个观赏日落的好地方。”

“我同意，但我没想到你会注意到这个。”

“我改变了很多，在不知不觉中。”Alpha说着，从背后牢牢搂住他，让他的脑袋恰好贴在自己的颈窝，那双强有力的手臂环绕他的身体，他发现自己在贪恋这样的亲密。

“你……”他想问Alpha什么时候回来，担心对方无法给一个准信，又担心答案是遥遥无期，硬是把到了嘴边的话咽了回去。

“这是一个非常危险的任务，敌暗我明，双方实力悬殊，我们必须背水一战。连弗瑞都不是他们的对手。”

“他们是谁？”

“我也想知道，任何人都有可能是我们的敌人。”

“听起来很糟糕……”他忍不住抓紧Alpha扣在他小腹的手，希望自己永远不需要放开。

“你在担心我吗？”

“明知故问。”

“你是第一个会这样担心我的人。你知道吗，那个时候我几乎坚持不下去，可你紧紧抓着我的手，从死神手中把我拉了回来。”

Alpha曾经用虚弱无力的手缓慢而坚定地回握他，他至今还能回忆起当时的震撼，正暗暗感叹着，毛绒绒的胡子蹭了蹭他的颈侧，然后一个轻吻落在他的耳垂。“别担心，若实在想念我，把那瓶威士忌喝了。”

“酒总会喝完的。”话一说出口他就后悔了，咬住自己的下唇，以免说出更多的蠢话。

**酒总会喝完，想念却怎么也结束不了，真是不公平。**

Alpha并不打算揪着不放，咬着他的耳朵，“在离开之前，我想要预支足够多的止痛药。”

他被“预支”和“止痛药”吓得不轻，一想到Alpha浑身是伤的场景，他心疼极了，又心疼又着急，他挣脱这个怀抱，“你这个混蛋，就不能好好照顾自己吗！你知不知道——”

他没有继续说下去，因为Alpha把手指抵在他的唇上，一脸认真，“我说的是这个止痛药。”

若是此刻拒绝只会显得矫情，他也并不想放弃这个机会，屏住呼吸，闭上眼，可他等了半天也等不到一个吻。该死，这个混蛋Alpha该不会是指望他主动给他“止痛药”吧？他气鼓鼓地睁开眼，对上那双蓝眼睛，发现对方真的是那个意思。

“得寸进尺。”

“又不是第一次……”

为了阻止Alpha说出更多让他感到羞耻的话，他只好堵住那张嘴，一遍又一遍。

22

这场战」争持续了三年，他数不清自己医治过多少伤员，也不想计算手术的成功率，药品总在短缺，唯一一批提前抵达的药品几乎都用在了史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫。是的，他会在心里偷偷呼唤那个名字。有时候他会后悔自己太过逞强，他生性倔强，不懂如何变得柔软，无数次想要在那人面前叫出那个名字，作为他认定对方的标志，可那样甜蜜的冲动总被气恼打断。如果有一个人可以让他那样生气又快乐，一定是因为他心动得不知所措。

史蒂夫离开以后他一直在祈祷，本是无神论者的他，每天晚上都要祈祷无数次才能安睡，虽然他祷告词只有一个名字。

他的头发长了许多，无心打理，任由它们生长，只是有时候它们会把他的脖子或者脸颊弄得很痒，让他无法抑制地想起某个人茂盛的、不讲道理的胡须。

他也曾经十分冲动，在史蒂夫离开的前一分钟拉住那只满是茧子的手，胡言乱语，连自己是神枪手这样的话都说了出来。

“你拿枪的姿势不差，可你还没训练好。”他的Alpha用另一只手轻抚他的脸，就好像预知不久之后那里会变得湿润，“好好照顾自己，等我回来。”

“我可以看着你的背后，让我保护你。”

他得到的回应是一个吻，那可真是他经历过的最糟糕最甜蜜的拒绝。

于是他只能等待，偶尔训练自己的枪」法，下一次他们见面，他一定要让咆哮突击队的队长刮目相看。

可他等来的不是史蒂夫，而是弗瑞。

那人依然沉着脸，黑色的风衣看起来仍是那般不近人情。弗瑞把所有人支走，办公室里只剩他们二人，在这样压抑的气氛中，他注意到弗瑞手上拿着一张沾着泥土的盾牌，然后他认出了弗瑞脸上的表情。

悲戚、惋惜、同情以及愧疚。

“他……他怎么了？”

“罗杰斯队长让我把这个给你。”

弗瑞使用的过去时态让他心跳停滞，他恳求是他太过悲观，是他多虑了，一定是的，那个混蛋说过会回来的不是吗……

“他很担心你。”

**依然是过去时。**

他咬着颤抖的嘴唇，视线中的盾牌逐渐变得模糊起来。弗瑞往前走一步，他往后退一步，他没法控制自己。

**“** **你是一个傻瓜，你知道吗？** **”**

**“** **我以为你在乎。** **”**

**“** **我曾经也以为。** **”**

**“** **所以你** **……”**

**“** **别得寸进尺，罗杰斯。** **”**

**……**

**“** **你笑什么** **……”**

**“** **没什么，我只是** **……** **我还以为你会挽留我。** **”**

**“** **记得** **……** **保护好自己。** **”**

**“** **为了你，巴恩斯先生，都是为了你。** **”**

**……**

**“** **但我喜欢的是你的全部，哪怕你永远闻不到我的信息素，永远不能被永久标记，如果可以，我想要每天标记你** **……** **至少一次。你知不知道好几次我差点那么做了，但我还没有资格，还不能承担责任，还不能给你一个未来** **……”**

**……**

**“** **你还没有** **……** **你还没有跟我说过你喜欢我。** **”**

**“** **让我好好抱抱你，拜托了。我还有一场残酷的战斗需要面对，这是我唯一可以放松警惕的地方。** **”**

**……**

**“** **你是第一个会这样担心我的人。你知道吗，那个时候我几乎坚持不下去，可你紧紧抓着我的手，从死神手中把我拉了回来。** **”**

**“** **别担心，若实在想念我，把那瓶威士忌喝了。** **”**

**“** **在离开之前，我想要预支足够多的止痛药。** **”**

**……**

再多剂量的止痛药也不够，混蛋，快回来，他还没有说出那句话！他有无数句“我爱你”想要说出口，只要那人再次出现，只要他能够再见他一面……

弗瑞把盾牌放下，无声地离开。

他往窗外看去，视野依旧模糊，但他知道此刻正是日落的时候。美丽而残酷的日落，正如他在那个温暖坚实的怀抱里看过的那样。

**后来的故事**

布鲁克林依旧是老样子，仔细打扫之后，詹姆斯住进了他原本的房子。

他把史蒂夫的盾牌擦拭干净，让那颗星星再次变得明亮，他的Alpha的胸口一定也有这样的一颗星星。

一只满是茧子的手忽然抓住了他的，他的后颈再次被浓密的络腮胡弄得很痒，接着，一个过分温暖的怀抱俘获了他。

“你擦得足够久了，它没有那么容易变脏。”他的Alpha说着，吻了吻昨晚在他后颈留下的咬痕，“你得把时间花在有用的地方，巴基。”

“我习惯了。”

史蒂夫发出愧疚的叹息，把他搂得更紧，“我很抱歉……”

“要是我没有发现你藏在威士忌里的秘密，你——”

“我当然会回来找你，不过会让你等得更久一些，好在罗杰斯先生记得住我说过的每一句话。”

史蒂夫得意的语气把他气笑了，“谁是罗杰斯？”

“我，”说着又咬了他一次，“还有你。”见他无动于衷，史蒂夫慌乱了，“你还没有原谅我吗？再说，你还没有对我说过——”

“我爱你。”他打断Alpha的话，在对方愣住之后挣脱这个怀抱，转过身，对上那双蓝眼睛，“我爱你，即使还在生气，我依然无可救药地爱着你。”

他得到的回应依然是一个吻，好在这一次他们永远不需要停下。

**The End**

真的完结啦～不长也不精彩的故事，感谢大家的支持和鼓励！

巴基发现史蒂夫还活着之前，史蒂夫一直隐姓埋名，与九头蛇进行最后的博弈，把盾牌给巴基是为了让所有人相信美国队长真的死了。不过这一段在巴基的视角就是死了老公的痛，不写啦~

再次感谢大家一直以来的支持❤


End file.
